Kingdom Academy
by Roxas1356
Summary: Roxas is 16 and going to an all girls academy with three other guys as samples to prepare the school for going Co-ed so him and his roommates are in for a treat.
1. chapter 1

Hey guys It's Roxas1356 with a note. Ok guys Kingdom High's First season ended so I'm making another story. I want to constantly be rolling with 2 stories so we will have Destiny's Sekirei and this series. This story will not relate to Kindom high and in this story. Roxas's character is similar but different as in this story he can break the 4th wall but anyways hope you enjoy _.

Chapter 1

Ok Im saying right now I am aware. You people reading yeah I know. Somehow someway I know you're there. Regardless I figured it out. I'm the protagonist of a story. Im not your typical protagonist though. First I'm far from average, also I'm not a pussy, as well as I'm not a dense fuck like others. Like seriously among protagonists some are seriously stupid, I mean have you played Sakura Beach? Regardless the plot needs to further at some point so anyways lets go!

I wake up and yep today is the day. Freakin' boarding school. Today I leave Highschool and got to spend my life in a weird place for three years. Seeing this fact of course my parents left a note saying some bullcrap as how they can't see me off but I really stopped caring. I arrive here as my driver drops me off. that was a 10 hour drive holy crap. I look at the gates sign "Kingdom Academy" Ahh yes the school for combat training and sophisticated learning yeah... whatever. I get my backpack and suitcase out of the trunk and leave to find out my class. As I make my way to the area for sophomore's and by judging all the students I estimate about 5,000 holy crap... they did say largest in the world. Okay I now I wonder who will be here. I grab my Headphones out my backpack and my phone. I open up SoundCloud and listen to a familiar song Monstercat Showdown F.O.O.L. the hype is real. I look at the board and found out my class.

After this I need to find my three roomates. I text them to find a meeting spot one guy named Sora replys "Cherry blossom trees" The other two text "On my way!" I see the trees to the left of me so I sprint over there. As I see Sora he gives me a grin and I further the plot. I see the other guys in the distance. Once we all met up I told them "Ok I have one rule that is it fap in private guys." Sora and my other roomate Axel bursted into laughter. However My last roommate Ventus tried to hold it in. I gave him a wink "I see we have a closet pervert right here." After that he couldn't help it so he died laughing. We all walked to the dorm and Axel told me "Wow I already like him." the other two gave me a thumbs up. Ventus then got serious "Ok guys we all know whywe recommend this school to our parents." I swear I saw Sora turn into a lenny face as Ventus said "Since we are the chosen four." Oh yeah did I mention this was an all girl school until this year. Me and these three were chosen as subjects for the school in their experiexperiment to go Co-ed in four years. So They wanted to give the girls exposure to boys and ease them into it. So we'll be here for the rest of our highschool days but the school doesn't know just the higher ups in staff. Right know we all have out hoods on because we were told to 'blend in'. Sora told us "I'm still worried because these girls have nkt seen any other males in their lives other than family." Axel replied "Yeah I know what you mean some some girls are gonna hate us and assume all men are pervs and others will be astonished and all over us." Vemtus then said "Man this openin ceremony in an hour is gonna be one hell of a shocker." I then started to panic "stop guys! We're being noticed! we have to remain secret for an hour! split up and go to the auditorium." I got the 'oh crap' expression from them and we split up. eventually after a half an hour all of us made it Ventus told us "Holy crap man this place is huge!" I replied "Yeah no kidding." Sora warned us "Students are taking there seats head backstage!" we headed back. We saw the president excited to see us She said "Im glad you're here now get ready for the announcement. I kept thinking of how they were going to react. Soon itmwas time for them to call us up I heard her give a big speech and soon of course the entire crowd was whispering and soon they called us up... oh god. We got on stage and they were in shock.

We gave our introductions and the atmosphere was so hard to read I don't know if they hate us or love us. Then we all left and the next news was... good for us and bad for them. The principal stepped up and she said "they will also be in the same dorm as you." The whole crowd yelled "WHAT!?!?" After that the vice principal stepped up "now the top student from the exams will give a speech." Although we weren't present we submitted our exams theough th mail. she called the student "Roxas

Shujinkō" the three guys looked at me in astonishment. All I could think is _Oh this will be akward..._ I made my way to the microphone and gave the speech it was terrible and I probably sounded super nervous but who cares.

After this the guys gve me a pat on the back and Axel said "Holy crap you live to fight another day. We walked to our room and before we entered our room We saw girl running up to us looking like she could kill us Ventus opend the door and yelled at us "CRAP GUYS GET IN!" He quickly shut the door a locked it soon we heard people yelling outside saying things like we wont accept you and stuff like that. We all didn't care so we waited it out and they left eventually. soon we all drifted off to sleep in our giant dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We all woke up to our alarms for 8:00 AM and since we were guys it took us 20 minutes to get ready Although at like 7:00 I woke up because I heard noises next door. We all walked out of the room and if I'm being honest we all looked fly as fuck in our uniforms. We headed down the hall getting looks from girls most of them being positive Sora whispered to us "Hell yeah guys." We all got pretty confident and we walked in the classroom for A rank students. See the only reason us four were selected is because of our smarts and the combat records from middle school so we were selected upon our skill not at random. Also it seems that Since we are A rank there is an entire system going down to F in rankings.

Unfortunetely we could not stick together we were spread across the room. Soon our teacher began to teach us. This got pretty boring because at this point I was waiting for the combat so I could destroy some people. I got strange looks from all around me also since I was top student I drawed more attention. I kept getting looks from girls one was blonde another had black hair it was weird. Oh crap I have to further the plot... Hmm... what action would I have to do. Lets see, fuck man really...? Because of plot reasons I drop my pencil in front of a girl. Ever so conveniently the girls uniforms are skirts so yeah, wait a minute I don't have to listen to YOU! Thats right writer I completed the action so I'll just get a new pencil! Yeah suck it Author!

The plot furthers, so it seems I can work my way around clichés and further the plot. I am truly the best protagonist. Regardless now we move on to combat, Hell yeah. Me and other students make our way to the training facility. Soon we are all in a room that has an inner layer of thick titanuim for obvious reasons. Soon we are told to duel with somone except me the trainer of the room wants to battle me and I must say she is... hot. Master Aqua holy shit this is some boner I have right now she is a year above me and quickly achieved the master rank quicker than anyone before. She tells me "You finished top this year in the first in the sophmores? Well for tradition we must duel although... I am undefeated," she gave wink. I'm saying right now if I lose it is because I am 'distacted' if you catch my drift. I keep my power secret so I only summon one keyblade, Oblivion. She summons her blade and still I am harder than this titanuim room. We commence into battle and I try to focus. At first tries to take it easy on me but I get in a combo to let the woman know I am not playing, unless it is in bed with her. WHAT! Okay I'll stop. She takes me more seriously now and starts some spells, she tries to catch me in a magnet spell, but I'm too quick. In the blink of an eye I go for her head but she blocks and our blades clash for a second we are up close and she says "Not half bad." She then quickly slashes me and I'm sent flying into a wall... fuck a titanuim wall, night night.

I wake up in a hospital bed but somone is on me I open my eyes and it is Aqua she fell asleep with me... Well fuck it How is this a bad thing? I notice she starts to get up so quickly I pretend to be asleep. She says to her self " Wow I really took it too hard on him, Poor thing he's a cutie too!" I slightly open my eyes and notice she has a seductive look on her face. Since the troll I am I pop my eyes open and ask her "whats this about me being cute?" She js astonished and freezes up for a second but gains back her attitude. She tells me "Just that I could do anything to a cute innocent boy like you." she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Fuck you writer! This is when the pussy protagonist backs and gets embarrassed because the beatiful girl with the large bust teased him but NO! Not me. I respond "Please! I'm far from innocent if anything I would continue this! You think teasing me will work?" I move close to her and press up against her 'assets' if you know what I'm saying. Her face turns red and she is at a loss for words. I whisper in her ear "Just kidding." I get up and leave the room and she is still in shock.

Suck it Author! That is how a pimp handles that situation! I make it back to my dorm and I unlock the door and everyone is awake. Ventus told me "Jesus you got destroyed." I replied "Lets say I got a little more than just revenge." Ventus's eyes widened. Axel got up from his bed "Hey lest set up the dorm nlw we wanted you to help with this too so we waited for you." I responded to him "Thanks!" Sora took his earbuds out and got ready to help. Sor a told us "Ok guys first off they have all the default furniture but it's too generic so let's give it our touch!" Axel whipped out posters "GOT IT" soon the walls had all our favourite waifus, we had everything from Super Sonico to Chitoge Kirisaki with posters of our favourite games too like Assassin's Creed and Final Fantasty. Next was hardware Axel told us "Everyone got their stuff?" The three of ys replied "Yup." I pulled out my PS4, Axel got the Xbox One, Ventus brought out the Nintendo Switch, and Sora with the beatiful 80 inch Samsung TV. We pulled out more stuff and soon the place felt like home. after that we were pretty exhausted so as you could imagine we crashed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door and it's... 6:30 AM! Who the hell is at my door at Aqua this ungodly hour. Half asleep I open the door. I see Aqua she is looking nervous. She tells me "Umm... I am sorry about yesterday ." I reply "REALLY?!?! You could've told me that tommorow! Instead you wake me up!" she responds "Wait you're still asleep?" I respond pretty pissed "YES! we don't take nearly as long as girls do to get ready." she replys and holy fuck she looks cute as shit " Sorry..." I look at her eyes and I fucking surrender. I sigh and tell her "Its alright, and about yesterday no apology needed I enjoyed it." She turns bright red as I give her a wink and shut the door.

Soon I'm off to class and I take my seat. I see a red headed girl in front of me and I know what I must do to further the plot. "Hi," the girl looks at me utterly confused and says "What?!" her tone sounds like a complete bitch. I tell her "Why are you so defensive I said hi that's all." She replys "Whatever pervert!" We have found our tsundere ladies and gentleman. I tell her "In what way am I a pervert? You made a claim but you are yet to back it up with factual evidence." she looks at me and blushes a little bit "You just are!" I tell her "Whatever regardless what's your name?" her face turns a light red as she replys in a soft voice "Umm... Kairi" I give her a smile and I say "Nice to meet you."

After some slightly useful information and boring lectures the class finishes. Walking down the hall to the combat room a girl comes flying at me. she had a bunch of papers in her hands and the go flying in the air. she knowcks me off balanceand I fall over she falls on top of me. I see where you are going for Author! This cliché is actually worth it so fuck it. I get a feel for it and oh yes... my hands are in the perfect position. she lets out a small moanas she quickly gets up. Damnit I should've spammed that like pressing "P" in Nekopara. she gets up and still on me she says "P-p-pervert!" I look at her ignoring her she has blue eyes blonde hair and is quite cute. She asks me "Do you have no shame no response?" I reply "Im not done checking you out gimme like 5 seconds." responding exactly as I predicted she blushes "W-what??" she is the cute, akward, and shy type. We start attracting attention from other students so I look at her and say "Im teasing you! But regardless you gonna get off me? This is a strange position and people are staring" She turns bright red and we get up. She tells me in a more shy voice now "S-s-sorry I'm Naminé" I respond in a cheerful voice "Dont sweat it pleased to meet you let's pick up these papers though you seemed to be in a hurry." She replys "Y-y-eah."

I nailed that! Three waifus down one to go! Since Combat was pretty normal and nothing major happened I guess I left with that. I make it back to my dorm but I hear somone scream my name down the hall. It's Aqua fuck yes. I see her and she walks up to me and says"Hey I have a favor to ask," she seems to be in a good mood. I comply "Sure what?" she answers me "I need you to come to my room an-" Immediately I respond "Yes I will." She tells me "Wait! Can we hang out?" she blushes, I laugh and respond "How is that a favor? Gladly!" We head to her room and Im already liking this idea. I look around and actually... Im not questioning anything. It looks similiar to my room. She tells me "Im gonna go change into something more comtrable I'll be back." Since she is gone now iIm bored so I check her games. I read some titles 'Overwatch' 'Call of duty MW3 Remastered' 'Battle field 1' so... she likes fps. She comes out of her room in a t-shirt and panties yep. Casual clothes if you're home alone but, I'M here so yeah. I don't question it I just enjoy it. She looks at me with a cheerful smile and sits next to me. She tells me "I wanted to watch a movie if thats alright?" I reply "Sure why not?"

She tells me "It's a horror though so don't get scared." She starts the movie and as the intro begins I ask "So why me?" She tells me "My roommate is busy at a friends so to be honest I didn't want to watch the movie but you were close by." so she suummed it up to be... plot convinience. Soon into the film there's a jump scare so being feminine she jumps and clings to me... I made the right decision coming here. She doesn't let go thankfully, swiggity swooty my boys! Halfway into the film she is asleep and her bodyweight starts to push down and soon I'm laying down on her couch with Aqua asleep on my chest. Soon I pass out

I wake up to my phone going off and its 2:00 AM the text is from Sora and it reads "Where r u??" I text him back "Aquas room how do I put this we were asleep on her couch..." Sora adds Axel and Ventus to the conversation Axel texts me "NO FUCKIN WAY I NEED PROOF!" here goes nothin' I text him back a photo of me with aqua sleeping on top of me. Ventus replys "YOOOOO MY MANNNNNNN NO WAYY!!!!!" My phone starts spamming so turn it on silent and go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hey guys it's me and after god knows how long in coming back to this story because it sparked my interest again but over the last most likely year (I haven't checked the dates) I want to return back here but anyway I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I hope it was worth the wait :3. (I also got way better at implementing dialogue so hopefully, this story's flow is a lot more natural!)

I wake up and aqua is still on top of me. "Fuck I'm tired as shit." It wakes up aqua a little "huh…?" she says still half asleep. "Can you get off me…?" She just falls back on my chest "so comfy… Zzz" looks like I have to actually wake her up. "AQUA HANDS OFF MY DICK!" immediately she wakes up "WAIT WHAT! OH GOD I'M SORRY!" I can't believe she reacted like that, I burst into laughter. "What's so funny!" I quietly reply "gotcha'..." She slaps me "JERK!' and to get her out of 'bitch mode' i just tell her "Your panties slipped in the night and you're still wrapped around my leg and on my chest." She pulls up her panties and runs to her room. Ha… worth it. She comes out of her room with a pouty look on her face and a sexy uniform. I grab my uniform from last night and I go to her bathroom. She looks less pouty now so I ask her "Whatchya' doing this weekend?" She looks at me and in her normal cheerful tone "Getting to level 1000 in BO4, After going to prestige like 10 times I think I'll finally max out. I then reply "Not maxed already…?" She gets pouty again and punches me in the arm. "No, I still have school!" I reply quickly "So do I what's your excuse?" She punches me again and I laugh. We finally get out the door on the way to school.

We continued our conversation while walking. "I just asked because I wanted to learn glide this weekend." She looked at me confused "You think you can learn glide in a weekend…?" I

Hehe... she doesn't know that I'm the protagonist. "I'm certain I can, I also want a rematch in private tho." She looked even MORE confused "Why in private…?' I answered, "I know I can beat you I just don't want anyone knowing." Now she got cocky "You mean you can rival a masters power?" I tell her again "I'm certain."

Now we're at school and I head to class. I get there and I basically sleep through class while Kairi bitches at me as to why I and Aqua walked here together. So I head to combat and shit passes so fast because I got to knock Axel on his ass during our sparring session so I was having fun. Soon after class was over and it was the weekend! Aqua and I stayed in the gym. I ran over to her, "You ready?" She had a smirk on her face I was about to wipe off. "Yeah." I summoned Oblivion, I wanted to wait until the last second till I used Oathkeeper. I charged at her and did a reversal, apparently, she hasn't seen that before because it caught her off-guard and I slashed her easily. Learned that one in KH2! She turned around and tried a magnet spell and I use reflaga. At this point, I piss her off and she's charge at me. She swings Rain fell at me and I slowly cripple as I'm trying to defend with Oblivion. She starts slashing quickly and I finally do it. I summon Oathkeeper and knock Rainfell out of her hand and start a combo on her knocking to the ground where she looks beat up pretty bad. I run over feeling guilty and I give her a potion "Thanks. I look at her concerned "Was I too rough…?" TWSS. She still looks drained over energy so I hand her an Ether. "No… and are we just gonna not talk about how you have TWO KEYBLADES!?" Revenge is sweet. I give her a hand to get up "How is that even possible…?" I answer "I don't know…"

We walk out and she is still stunned and I see Sora sitting on a bench. Looked like he was listening to music. He saw me and got up "Sup man?" He looked like he was in a good mood. "What's got you so happy." He replied "This new track for a game coming out in January." I asked, "Can you send me the SoundCloud link I haven't kept up with the game I know it's getting close though." Aqua looked pretty bored I know she's not into action RPGs that much "Anyway she's got a spell to teach me." She looked at me finally engaged in the conversation "Yeah and if you want to learn it by the end of the weekend we better get to work!" Sora teased us "Yeah a lotta 'work' I'm sure." Aqua put her arms around me "Yeah it will." I leaned in closer "You tried this once," I kissed her. She looked stunned and blushed. Sora looked at me "Christ! It was a joke!" I and Sora laughed and Aqua rightfully pouted a little. I walked away with Aqua as Sora sat down back down and zoned out.

I got to Aqua's room where I didn't know how we would train in. She walked over to her room. She came out with a different looking keyblade "What is that…?" She had a saddened expression when I looked at her "The last thing I inherited before… I'd rather not say" I felt like a dick now "Sorry I didn't mean to go there…" She forced a smile on her face "It's alright" she pointed the keyblade and opened a portal to a weird looking place "What's that…?" she walked confidently towards the portal "A place I spent a lot of time in" she walked in…

I arrived and everything was really dark. "This is the realm of darkness, loads of heartless are here unlike places that have protection from the light, like school." I always knew we were training to fight heartless and protect worlds across the galaxy but I've never dealt with heartless in Twilight Town, unless you count those weird silver things. I asked her "How long were you down here?" She looks a little puzzled "To be honest I don't know if time exists down here, that's how I got so strong so quickly, it's amazing that you can keep up with m-" I interrupted "KEEP UP, I whooped your ass" she rolled her eyes "Yeah Yeah I want a rematch of my own now." I laughed "I'll take you up on that." She smiled again "Okay whatever let's just start practicing" I then started trying to learn glide from a true master.


End file.
